1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile system having a facsimile machine connected to an external data processing device, such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. SHO-63-13391 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. HEI-6-98077 describe providing an interface (I/O port) to the facsimile machine allowing to connect the facsimile machine to a personal computer (PC). Such a facsimile/PC combination is convenient because the facsimile machine can be used as a terminal of the PC. The document data produced by the PC can be sent to a remote facsimile machine through the facsimile machine serving as the terminal. Also the data sent from the remote facsimile machine can be received and stored in the memory of the PC via the facsimile machine serving as the terminal.
Facsimile machines have various functions, such as an image capturing function, a printing function, a communication function, a multi-copying function, an auto-answer function, a memory transmission function, a scheduled/delayed transmission function and so on. With the image capturing function, a document to be transmitted can be read by means of a scanner. The printing function refers to a printing capability in which image data received from a remote facsimile machine can be printed on a recording paper. The communication function is essential for the facsimile machine. By this function, image data can be transmitted to a remote facsimile machine and incoming image data can be received. The multi-copying function is capable of generating plural sets of copies of the original documents upon reading the original documents with the scanner. When the facsimile machine is set to the auto-answer mode, an incoming voice message (voice data) and/or image data from the remote facsimile machine or other data communicating device is stored in the memory of the called facsimile machine in the form of a digital signal. The image data is later printed on a recording paper and the voice message is also later reproduced from a speaker. The memory transmission is performed by storing image data in a memory prior to transmission and then transmitting the image data stored therein to the remote facsimile machine. The scheduled/delayed transmission is for scheduling a time of facsimile transmissions. If an operator scans a document into a memory-equipped machine and programs it to dial up and transmit the document at a specific time or after a certain period of time has passed, the operator can enjoy the ultimate in unattended facsimile operation.
Control programs for the various functions of the facsimile machine and for data transfer between the facsimile machine and its associated personal computer are stored in a read-only memory (ROM) equipped in the facsimile machine. Accordingly, increase of the facsimile functions requires that a ROM with an increased amount of a storage capacity be equipped in the facsimile machine. This leads to an increase of cost for manufacturing the facsimile machine. Once the facsimile machine is delivered to customers, altering the control programs contained in the ROM or offering a version-up services to the customers are difficult for many reasons.
The recent facsimile machines are provided with a help function for generating information so that a user can learn how to use the various functions. Like the control programs, an amount of help data for implementing the help function increases as the number of facsimile functions increases. The increased amount of help data requires a memory of a large storage capacity. This also increases the cost of the facsimile machine. There is a further problem in such facsimile machine that a liquid crystal display equipped in the facsimile machine is too small to display a lengthy message. Therefore, fully descriptive information to each help item cannot be provided. One possible solution to this problem would be printing out the descriptive information on recording papers using the print function of the facsimile machine. However, the help data stored in the memory of the facsimile machine is rather simplified in its contents because the limited storage capacity of the facsimile memory does not allow to store a large amount of help data. Therefore, the information is not so detailed as to satisfy the user even if it is printed out.